The conventional graphical user interface (GUI) has been widely used for many years. The primary function of the GUI includes providing visual controls with which the end-user can interact with an underlying application. Though the common GUI includes many stock visual controls, a select few visual controls can be combined to accommodate most computer-human interactions required by an application. For example, the static text box control can be used to present text to the end-user while an edit box can permit the user to provide textual input to the application. A radio button control can provide for the exclusive selection of an element from among a field of elements, while a checklist box can control can provide for the non-exclusive selection of elements from among a field of elements.
US 2007/0143697 A1 discloses a method for displaying dynamic graphical content in GUI controls. A set of user interface controls and control data include a set of cumulative selection metrics for each user interface control in the set. Each user interface, in turn, can include a label and an indicator of cumulative metrics for the user interface control. For instance, the set of user interface controls can include a set of radio buttons in a radio button control group, a set of check boxes in a check box control group or the like.
A GUI based image control used in forms on a computer displays images residing in files in the local file system. Usually, the image control has a control source property which contains the name of the image file to be loaded from the local file system.